


Hale M.D.

by CathrineBush



Category: House M.D., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas Magic, Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хейл — хромой диагност с драмой в прошлом.<br/>Стилински — шиложопое чудовище, устраивающее Тайного Санту.<br/>История, приправленная рождественскими чудесами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Ягоде.

Дерек медленно шагает по парковке больницы, проклиная ослиное упрямство его главврача за отказ в предоставлении места ближе к центральному входу. Асфальт покрыт тонким слоем льда и присыпан мелким снегом, вынуждает идти, осторожно ставя покалеченную ногу и неудобно опираясь на трость всем весом. Декабрь. Именно то время года, которое он ежегодно проклинает. Декабрь заставляет его чувствовать себя беспомощным с этим снегом, морозом и праздниками.   
  
Он входит в холл госпиталя, закатывая глаза при виде медсестер, забравшихся на стремянки и развешивающих украшения по стенам. Цветные гирлянды, венки с остролистом, грозди шариков, свисающие с потолочных светильников и омела в проемах. Сквозь стеклянную дверь Дерек замечает Дженнифер и лихорадочно жмет на кнопку вызова лифта, но судьба сегодня не на его стороне.  
  
— Хейл, сорок часов в клинике и тебе не придется от меня бегать.  
  
— Никакой клиники, пока не дашь мне парковочное место у входа, — он обреченно смотрит на табло с застывшей цифрой третьего этажа, проклиная про себя больного, решившего внезапно начать умирать.  
  
— Ты поднимаешь этот вопрос каждый декабрь. Нет. И тебе все равно придется отработать неделю в клинике. Ты мне должен, — она произносит буквально по слогам, влезая в личное пространство, надеясь вывести его из себя.  
  
— Я мог бы убить тебя, придушив в твоем кабинете во время одной из наших милых бесед. Когда ты делаешь вид, что ты мой начальник и командуешь мной, а я делаю вид, что я твой подчиненный, — Дерек смотрит на Дженнифер ледяным взглядом светло-зеленых глаз, но у той будто иммунитет.  
  
— Я и есть твой начальник, Хейл. Не перегибай палку. И отработай дежурство, будь хорошим мальчиком, — впихивает в его ладонь стопку историй болезни и уходит в свой кабинет уверенной походкой, раздавая по пути указания сестрам и отвечая на вопросы докторов.   
  
Дерек хмурится и рычит на звонок приехавшего лифта. Как обычно невовремя.  
  
Двери уже почти закрываются, когда в щель влезает ладонь. Дерек хочет ударить тростью по длинным пальцам, но слышит низкий смешок, сразу понимая, кто мешает кабине тронуться. В лифт входит Питер с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Волосы безупречно уложены, идеальное кашемировое пальто, стрелки на брюках, начищенные до блеска ботинки и голубые глаза, которых не касается улыбка, растягивающая губы.  
  
— Племянничек, я вижу, ты уже успел пообщаться с нашей любимой руководительницей.  
  
— А я так понимаю, что ты мог меня спасти, но предпочел просто понаблюдать со стороны и поиздеваться, — Дерек раздраженно смотрит на Питера из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
  
— В свое оправдание могу сказать, что болел за тебя, и ты выглядел так угрожающе, когда пытался ее напугать этим своим «Гр-р-р, я убью тебя, гр-р-р», — он взмахивает ладонью, изображая нечто странное.   
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и мысленно торопит лифт, потирая правое бедро, простреливаемое резкой болью. Последняя таблетка викодина, принятая несколько часов назад, лишь притупила агонию, и сейчас ему нужно было скорее попасть в кабинет, где ждет еще одна упаковка лекарства. Питер замечает движение, но молчит, пытаясь оградить себя и Дерека от лишнего погружения в воспоминания. Не понимает, что Дереку приходится жить с этим, вспоминая вновь и вновь. Ежедневно. Морщится и выходит из лифта, отбрасывая мысли в сторону. Никому не нужен хромой диагност с драмой в прошлом.   
  
Подходит к кабинету и видит, что его команда сидит за столом. Стайлз, как обычно, дурачится, забив на больничные правила об униформе (на нем очередная рубашка в клетку, одетая поверх любимой футболки с принтом Бэтмена), отросшие темные волосы торчат во все стороны, а рот с пухлыми губами не затыкается ни на секунду. Лидия сосредоточенно смотрит в медицинский справочник, изредка вскидывая тонкую бровь, реагируя на очередную шуточку Стайлза. Айзек, сдувая мешающую прядь челки, усердно вешает последний праздничный шарик на полку над кофеваркой и садится на свое место, радостно улыбаясь. Один Вернон сидит, сложив руки на груди, со скучающим выражением лица, ожидая Дерека.  
  
Дерек видит оленя на двери кабинета и немного звереет.  
  
— На кой черт вы прилепили Рудольфа? — разговор моментально стихает, и все глаза устремляются на Дерека, — что? У меня вдруг внезапно отросли клыки? Лейхи, я видел, именно ты развесил здесь всю эту ерунду. Сними сейчас же.  
  
Лидия жмет плечами, мол, она предупреждала, а Стайлз ухмыляется, глядя на страдальческое выражение лица Айзека. Тот всего лишь хотел придать уют безликому кабинету, в котором они проводят большую часть своей жизни (особенно вспоминая, что и в остальное время он не нужен никому, возвращаясь в пустой дом, где все покрыто пылью). Айзек приходит туда только ночевать, после смерти отца и брата он считает семьей людей в этом кабинете. От этого указание Дерека еще больнее бьет поддых. Будто нашкодивший ребенок, он неохотно встает и снимает каждое украшение, поминутно оглядываясь на Дерека в надежде, что тот передумает, но тщетно.   
  
Дерек наливает кружку кофе, проходит в свой кабинет, копаясь в ящиках стола в поисках волшебного оранжевого пузырька.  
  
— Расскажите мне о пациенте, — голос звучит немного приглушенно, потому что Дерек залезает под стол, переворачивая коробку с какой-то ерундой, откидывая в сторону ненужные вещи. Команда переглядывается между собой.  
  
— Женщина, 35 лет, сыпь по всему телу, затрудненное дыхание, нарушения памяти, проблемы с координацией, бессонница и сильная головная боль, — Вернон говорит громче, чтобы Дерек его услышал.  
  
— Скучно, — Дерек изучает непрозрачную пластиковую баночку, но кладет ее в ящик стола, — с этим может справиться даже Маккол. Почему ее отдали мне?   
  
Он победно вскидывает над головой пузырек с таблетками, открывает крышку и высыпает на ладонь сразу две таблетки. Кладет их на язык и запивает несколькими глотками кофе, не слушая протестующие вскрики и мечтая о скорейшем облегчении боли. Дерек поднимается и хромает обратно в общий кабинет, гипнотизируя каждого врача взглядом.  
  
— Почему мне ее отдали? — повторяет вопрос буквально по слогам.  
  
— Она утверждает, что заболела после того, как ты осмотрел ее в нашей клинике, — Дженнифер входит в кабинет, кидая на стол какие-то документы.  
  
— Вот видите. Могли бы с этого начать. Это уже интересно, — Дерек журит команду, будто нашаливших детишек, вся ситуация кажется ему забавной, — миньоны, за мной.  
  
* * *  
  
— Значит, эта женщина так и сказала «Я заболела из-за Дерека Хейла»? — Дженнифер цокает каблуками рядом с хромающим Дереком, все остальные идут следом.  
  
Они мигом накидывают на себя халаты, заметив укоризненный цепкий взгляд Дженнифер. Никто даже не решается возмущенно пискнуть о том, что Дерек идет в своей кожанке и джинсах в палату к пациентке. И уж тем более никто не смеет упомянуть, что он под сильнодействующим средством, содержащим наркотический анальгетик. Все хотят работать в этой больнице.   
  
— Знаешь, Дерек, ты так спокоен, будто это кого-то другого обвиняют в заболевании человека, — Дженнифер искоса смотрит на профиль Дерека, будто пытается что-то для себя решить.  
  
— С чего я должен переживать, если я ничего подобного не делал? — Дерек жмет плечами. — Я не виноват в том, что эта дама, скорее всего, идиотка, — он останавливается у двери в палату, рассматривая пациентку через стеклянную дверь. — Я вижу ее впервые и с каждой секундой все больше верю в ее ошибку.  
  
Он распахивает дверь, пропуская всех внутрь, заходит последним, опираясь ладонями на трость.  
  
— Итак, меня зовут Дерек Хейл. Вы уверены, что именно я виноват в вашей болезни? — широко улыбается, мгновенно влезая в личину обаятельного ублюдка, и, кажется, даже слышит звук падающей на пол челюсти Стайлза. Тот всегда был падок на его улыбку.  
  
— Вы пришли сюда, чтобы меня обманывать? Или просто хотите меня проверить? Вы не Дерек Хейл, я помню человека, из-за которого я покрылась этой отвратительной сыпью, страдаю бессонницей и еще кучей других симптомов, — блондинку на кровати можно было бы назвать красивой. Но ее кожа украшена россыпью красных пятен различного размера, под глазами огромные мешки от недосыпа, а волосы висят жирными патлами вокруг осунувшегося лица.   
  
— Я думаю, все присутствующие здесь могут подтвердить, что именно я являюсь Дереком Хейлом. Предлагаю теперь перестать заниматься идиотизмом и уточнить, когда «я», а точнее не я, вас осматривал, — зеленые глаза цепко смотрят на женщину, подмечая любую эмоцию на лице.  
  
— Дерек, думаю здесь произошло какое-то недоразумение. Предлагаю сбавить обороты и выяснить все спокойно, — Дженнифер пытается сдержать Дерека, не умеющего контролировать поток излияний.  
  
— Назови меня еще раз идиоткой и ты пожалеешь, — карие больные глаза Кейт наливаются яростью.  
  
— Дайте подумать. Вам сказали, что вас осматривал не Дерек Хейл. Но вам недостаточно моего слова, слова главврача и прочих докторов в этой палате. Вы настаиваете, что именно Дерек Хейл виновен в вашей болезни. Значит, довольно логично заявить, что вы идиотка, — Дерек приподнимает бровь, ожидая кары небесной.  
  
— Хейл, что ты себе позволяешь?! — Дженнифер от бешенства с трудом подбирает слова, его команда немеет от неожиданности.  
  
— Ты отстранен от этой пациентки, — Вернон хладнокровно подходит к двери, открывает ее и показывает Дереку на выход.  
  
— Удачи в лечении этой сумасшедшей, — Дерек жмет плечами и, тяжело опираясь на трость, выходит в коридор.  
  
Хромает до своего кабинета, где за ящиком с чахлым фикусом давно спрятана фляжка с виски. Цепляет ее длинными пальцами, морщась от резкой боли в бедре. В лифте прислоняется к стене; емкость с алкоголем приятно оттягивает внутренний карман кожанки, а боковых карманах шуршат пузырек с таблетками и пачка сигарет. В очередной раз радуется спизженному ключу от крыши, беспринципность и отсутствие совести позволяет вести себя отвратительно. Дерек толкает дверь, ежась от порывов ветра, врывающихся в проем. На обледенелом краю поток воздуха упорно пытается стряхнуть человека, но он лишь щурит глаза, защищаясь от мелкой снежной крошки, летящей прямо в лицо.   
  
Холодный ветер проникает под полы куртки, а он достает фляжку и делает большой глоток янтарной жидкости. Обжигающий ком проходит вниз по пищеводу, согревая промерзающее тело. Иссекающие щеки порывы не кажутся такими ледяными на третьем глотке. Две таблетки викодина в ладони и тупая боль в бедре на пару секунд отвлекает, но вот таблетки скользят в желудок, запитые еще двумя глотками виски.   
  
Дерек смотрит на небо с серыми тяжелыми облаками, из нутра которых обреченно сыпется снежная колючая труха. Сигарета зажата между обветренных губ, уверенное пламя зажигалки не гасится порывами воздуха, горький дым втягивается в легкие и с наслаждением выдыхается. Он ценит подобные моменты одиночества и тишины. Когда жуткая боль, терзающая его тело, отступает в сторону. Когда демоны из его сознания забиваются в угол разума, не желая доставать его, давая благословенную передышку.   
  
Делает еще несколько затяжек и отшвыривает окурок в сторону, не дожидаясь, пока пальцы обожжет. Во фляжке плещется еще примерно половина, но ему пока достаточно, и он идет обратно к выходу с крыши, бережет ногу как может, наслаждаясь почти безболезненностью, накрывающей тело приятной истомой. Жалеет только, что нельзя постоянно снимать боль подобным комплектом — алкоголь и наркотики никогда не были залогом долгой и здоровой жизни. И каждый такой вброс отравы в организм сокращает его жизнь на несколько лет.   
  
Ему, конечно же, плевать, но все-таки стоит поберечься, оставляя эти средства на ебаный декабрь.  
  
Медсестра в лифте недоуменно косится на его красные щеки, покрытые каплями растаявшей воды, но ничего не говорит. Молчит и тогда, когда улавливает запах алкоголя. Дерек на секунду задумывается, скажет ли она об этом Дженнифер, а потом жмет плечами — плевать. Шагает к кабинету — настроение почти хорошее. Видит сквозь стекло Стайлза, напялившего на голову колпак Санта-Клауса.   
  
Стайлз что-то с жаром рассказывает коллегам, активно махая руками, и широко улыбается, не унывая от скептически вскинутой брови Лидии и флегматичного Вернона. Только Айзек выглядит заинтересованным, но он слишком скромен для открытой агитации, оставляя решительность и собранность на непосредственную работу.   
  
— … это круто, ну же, ребят! — Дерек входит в кабинет, слыша лишь окончание фразы. Стягивает кожаную куртку, бросая ее через всю комнату на кресло и оставаясь в одной футболке оливкового цвета, слышит всхлип за своей спиной.  
  
— Стилински, не получается убедить их поверить в Бэтмена? — Дерек оборачивается и ловит странный взгляд Стайлза, в котором читается похоть и тянущая боль, будто задеваешь старую рану, сдирая с нее коросту. Язык безотчетно скользит по приоткрытым губам, и для Дерека это будто высококлассное порно. Он вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь, и Стайлз приходит в себя, рывком поворачиваясь обратно к команде.  
  
— Так что, устроим тайного Санту? Хейл, вы поучаствуете? — на лице Стайлза беспристрастная маска, лишь нижняя губа закушена, выдавая сильное любопытство.  
  
— Дайте подумать. Вытащить чье-то имя из шапки, что у тебя сейчас на голове. Купить этому кому-то подарок. Подарить его на рождественской вечеринке в больнице. Радостно сплясать вокруг елочки и выпить гоголь-моголь, — на каждом из предложений Стайлз кивает, а Дерек еле сдерживает язвительную усмешку, оставаясь серьезным, — пожалуй, нет, — он разворачивается и уходит в свой кабинет, садясь на кресло и устраивая ногу на пуфике, растирая напряженные мышцы твердыми пальцами.  
  
— Ну, можно обойтись и без танца. Просто подарок. Не надо даже оставаться на вечеринке, — Стайлз заискивающе улыбается широким ртом, в глазах плещется море надежды.  
  
— Зачем мне это? — Дерек складывает руки на груди. Стайлз сбивается, глядя на обтянутые тонкой тканью мышцы, но слышит тихий смешок и вновь поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— Это весело. И это объединяет коллектив, — вздергивает свой нос и уходит в общую часть кабинета, стягивая с головы нелепую шапку.  
  
Дерек смотрит через стекло, как Стайлз сосредоточенно подписывает листочки, комкая их длинными пальцами и бросая в колпак. Трясет его жестом фокусника, перемешивая бумажки, а Дерек все не может отвести глаз от его ладоней. Стайлз заходит обратно в кабинет. Честь вытащить первую бумажку достается Дереку. Подлиза.  
  
— Давайте, Хейл. Вы же хотите подарок, — его порнушный рот вновь растягивается в провокационной улыбке, и Дерек ведется, протягивая ладонь и выцепляя листок с именем из шапки.   
  
Стайлз довольно кивает и уходит обратно к коллегам, по очереди протягивая колпак каждому и оставив себе последнее имя. Дерек следит за ним и видит, как Стайлз судорожно сглатывает, разворачивая клочок. Дерек забывает про свою бумажку — так увлечен волной эмоций, прошедших по его лицу. Распрямляет бумагу в пальцах и не может сдержать ехидного смешка.  
  
Стайлз Стилински.  
  
Карма — сука, но что ж поделать. Стайлз сам виноват. А инициатива, как говорится, наказуема. Уж Дерек сумеет придумать оригинальный подарок.  
  
* * *  
  
Дерек наслаждается музыкой, льющейся из колонок, что заглушает попытки его команды вылечить мисс Арджент. Он мельком глянул ее историю болезни, и по симптомам выходило, что у нее зверская аллергия, прикрывающая что-то более сложное. Но его отстранили, значит, он даже не будет прислушиваться к мозговому штурму. У них есть Вернон, вот пускай нянчится с импульсивными самоуверенными сучками самостоятельно.  
  
Пальцы барабанят по краю кресла в такт мелодии, и этот день приближается к отметке «Идеальный», но он чувствует, что боль вновь возвращается, хоть ощущения почти незаметны. Просто за четыре года, прошедших с автомобильной аварии, он научился распознавать эту агонию на подступах, стараясь блокировать ее, не дать разрастись в пожирающее пламя. Ладонь с силой давит на правое бедро, плотная ткань джинс мешает нажать изо всех сил, подменяя ту, невыносимую боль, другой — терпимой.  
  
Он откидывает голову назад, отрешенно вслушиваясь в слова песни. Голос идеально вписывается в гитарный перебор струн, и Дерек неосознанно подпевает, погружаясь в своеобразный транс. На пятом повторе музыка внезапно обрывается, и Дерек лениво приоткрывает один глаз, глядя на Кору. Она сложила руки на груди и смотрит на него укоризненным взглядом. Соболиные брови молчаливо выражают неодобрение — только Хейлы так умеют, фамильная особенность, пухлые губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, весь ее вид — сплошное недовольство братом. Дерек молчит и ждет хоть какого-то пояснения.  
  
— Арджент подает на тебя в суд. Что, опять не смог удержать свой язык за зубами? — отодвигает стопку медицинских журналов со стола, садится на край и закидывает ногу на ногу. Юбка строгого костюма ползет вверх, оголяя обтянутое шелком колено, а туфли на шпильках явно служат орудием убийства, настолько острые у них каблуки.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что со старшим братом надо разговаривать более уважительно?  
  
— Только не тогда, когда мой брат придурок и хамло, а я адвокат той больницы, где он работает. И как тебя Джен еще не уволила? — изящная ножка медленно покачивается, а Дерек сжимает пальцы на правом бедре — боль возвращается вместе с ощущением безысходности.  
  
— Он гениальный диагност, — Кора лениво поворачивает голову к двери, и Дерек замечает секундную вспышку интереса в ее глазах.  
  
— Кора, это Лидия. Лидия, это…  
  
— Мисс Хейл. Я в курсе. Вы очень похожи, — Дерек впервые оглядывает Лидию как женщину, и находит ее роскошной — все, как любит Кора — безукоризненно, превосходно и недостижимо, — Хейл, Блэйк просила вам напомнить об отработке часов в клинике. Теперь, когда вы отстранены, у вас как раз появилось на это время.  
  
Дерек лишь морщится, а Лидия окидывает Кору оценивающим взглядом, растягивает карминовые губы в легкой усмешке и уходит из кабинета, цокая каблуками и виляя задницей больше, чем обычно.  
  
— Так зачем ты назвал пациентку идиоткой? — прищур карих глаз в зале суда работает безотказно, но на Дереке дает сбой — у него иммунитет.   
  
Трудно напугать и заставить говорить правду человека, который видел тебя в памперсах, и чей палец ты увлеченно слюнявила, улыбаясь беззубым ртом и жалуясь на несправедливость жизни или боль в животике. Она до сих пор помнит, как смягчается лицо Дерека, когда он открыто улыбается, но за четыре года улыбка озаряет лицо брата, дайте подумать — ни разу. Язвительный оскал — сколько угодно, улыбка обаятельного засранца постоянно на лице, и как только щеки от нее не сводит. Но вот та добрейшая усмешка, от которой вокруг глаз появляются морщинки, и сам Дерек становится похож на мишку, не появляется на щетинистом лице с момента смерти родителей и сестры в автокатастрофе. Дерек остался жив чудом, собранный по кускам в этой же больнице. Но медицина не всесильна, и за жизнь он расплачивается неправильно вылеченной ногой.   
  
— Может, потому что она идиотка? — Дерек прикрывает глаза, сосредоточиваясь на разрывающем ощущении в бедре. Он встречает боль, будто старого знакомого, с распростертыми объятиями, пропуская каждую оглушающую ноту через себя, насыщаясь ею и выплывая из алкогольно-наркотического облака.  
  
— Дерек, ты не можешь говорить людям, что они идиоты, даже если они на самом деле идиоты. Почему я вообще должна с тобой это обсуждать? Ты вроде не маленький мальчик, а ведешь себя порой хуже детсадовского озорника, — Кора раздраженно сдувает темную прядь, выбившуюся из строго пучка на затылке.  
  
— И что ты от меня хочешь? — устало косится на нее одним глазом.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты достал голову из задницы и перестал быть таким ублюдком. Ну а для начала — извинись перед Кейт Арджент.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Дерек, не будь ослом. Ты должен извиниться, ты вел себя как козел, и переживешь несколько минут унижения. Зато больница не получит иск на сотню тысяч долларов из-за твоего упрямства, — Кора изящно соскакивает со стола и разминается с Дженнифер в дверях кабинета.  
  
Дерек хочет застонать и побиться головой о поверхность стола, но он не может себе этого позволить.  
  
— Мой кабинет сегодня какой-то проходной двор. Чем обязан? — он смотрит на Дженнифер холодным взглядом, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Ты должен мне сорок часов работы в клинике и извинение перед пациенткой, — она сразу переходит к делу, нависая над Дереком темноволосой ведьмой в деловом костюме.  
  
— Джен, понимаю, я сегодня накосячил, но не надо на меня давить, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хейл, я устала терпеть твои выходки. С меня хватит. Либо ты тащишь свою задницу в клинику немедленно, либо ты уволен. Я представить не могу, кто бы еще стал мириться с тобой. Я закрывала глаза на все нарушения правил, оскорбления, порчу больничного имущества, но сегодня была последняя капля. Подумай хорошенько, точно ли ты хочешь расстаться со своей работой из-за какой-то блондинки. Смирись, что здесь тебе не выиграть. Тебе придется извиниться. Очень надеюсь, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор, и я увижу тебя в клинике на осмотре пациентов, — она даже не ждет ответа, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, яростно цокая.  
  
Дерек лишь устало трет ладонями лицо, цепляет пузырек с викодином, запихивает его в карман джинс и хромает в клинику, морально готовясь к бездарно потраченному времени в диагностировании простуды, аллергии и дебилизма у пациентов. Хотя он признает, что довольно долго избегал этой гнетущей работы под разными предлогами.  
  
* * *  
  
— И теперь я уже сам не рад, что уговорил его участвовать. Я имею в виду, ну серьезно, что можно подарить Хейлу на Рождество? — голос Стайлза звучит почти обреченно, он вяло ковыряется в салате.  
  
— Не переживай, за неделю что-нибудь придумаешь, — Скотти с аппетитом уплетает шоколадный кекс, запивая его крепким кофе. Стайлз закатывает глаза на подобный оптимизм и накалывает на вилку помидорку черри, довольно угрожающе тыкая ею в сторону друга, — хэй, аккуратнее. Разве ты не помнишь, что с едой играть нельзя?  
  
— Скотт, мы тут говорим о важных вещах, а ты мне втираешь какую-то чушь. Мне нужны конструктивные предложения, — карие глаза смотрят с упреком, потому что как лучший друг Скотти мог придумать что-то оригинальное.  
  
— Я не знаю, Стайлз. Подари ему трость? Или бутылку виски, — Скотти жмет плечами, не желая в свой обед думать о диагносте, изрядно попортившем ему кровь своими подколами и саркастичными замечаниями.  
  
— Это скучно и неоригинально, бро. Не расстраивай меня. Я хочу поразить этого мужлана. Хочу, чтобы его чертовы глаза шокированно распахнулись. Это моя долбаная мечта — увидеть Хейла удивленным. А бутылкой и тросточкой я не смогу его поразить, — Стайлз сосредоточенно закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать нечто шедевральное.  
  
— Лапушка, я даже отсюда слышу скрип твоего мозга, — тягучий голос доносится за несколько столов от них. Стайлз оборачивается, проклиная воспитание, не позволяющее игнорировать навязывающихся собеседников.  
  
Питер Хейл, как обычно, не заботится об уместности своих замечаний. И если рассматривать все семейство Хейлов, то на первом месте по приятности в общении стоит Кора, потом со скрипом идет Дерек, и лишь где-то далеко-далеко плетется их дядя. Обаятельнейший засранец, который считает день потерянным, если он над кем-нибудь не поиздевается.   
  
— Ну-ну, не надо так морщиться, Стайлз, — пронзительные голубые глаза смотрят чертовски лукаво, Стайлз уверен, что Питер придумал какую-то отменную пакость и прямо сейчас займется ее воплощением. Жаль только, он не умеет читать мысли, а значит, не может приготовиться морально к ожидающей подставе.   
  
— Хейл, если у вас есть что сказать — говорите, — в Стайлзе, как обычно, нет ни капли лишнего терпения, и он краем уха слышит усталый вздох Скотти.   
  
Скотти за годы дружбы привык расхлебывать неприятности, в которые они влезают из-за длинного языка Стайлза и неумения держать его за зубами. Но Питер не выглядит разозленным, он лишь довольно ухмыляется, и у Скотти от этой усмешки идет по спине дрожь недоброго предчувствия. Питер неспешно отряхивает пальцы от крошек сэндвича, утирает губы салфеткой и встает из-за стола.  
  
— Мне нравится твоя нетерпеливость. Но для того, чтобы подобрать подходящий подарок для моего племянничка, тебе придется познакомиться с ним поближе, — он ухмыляется и уходит, подмигивая ошарашенному Стайлзу.  
  
— Стайлз, о чем он? — Скотти смотрит на друга с явным непониманием произошедшего, а Стайлзу хочется впечататься лбом в столешницу, как и всегда, когда Скотти включает идиота.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз уговаривает Лидию помочь ему с выбором подарка и тащит ее в ближайший торговый центр на следующий день, оставив Кейт на Айзека и Вернона. Он надеется, что просто увидит что-то подходящее и сразу купит. В молле безумные толпы, но они упорно обходят каждый магазинчик. Лидия покупает подарок для Айзека, цыкнув языком, когда Стайлз смеется над ее выбором. Он послушно замолкает, хотя широкая ухмылка все равно не сходит с лица, а она закатывает глаза, никак не комментируя, лишь шутливо давая подзатыльники.   
  
Устав от долгого хождения по многоэтажному комплексу, они устраиваются в уютной кофейне между магазином и больницей, занимая столик у окна. На улице темнеет, зажигаются фонари и рождественские украшения. Люди спешат за покупками, не забывая улыбаться и радоваться жизни. Кажется, что все беды отступают в сторону, оставляя предвкушение праздника.  
  
Стайлз болтает, замолкая на секунду, когда делает глотки горячего какао из большой кружки перед собой. Лидия сидит напротив, и он застывает посреди предложения, потому что она кладет голову на сложенные руки на столе, смотрит на него из-под волны растрепанных рыжих кудрей сверкающими зелеными глазами. Он растягивает губы в улыбке, думает, что она божественно красива в свободном темно-зеленом свитере с длинными руками, закрывающими ладошки до кончиков пальцев, в драных джинсах и стоптанных кедах. Лидия выглядит уютной и теплой с румянцем на скулах, с мягкой улыбкой на карминовых губах, бесполезно пытающейся сдуть рыжий локон, упорно лезущий в нос. А Стайлз забывает, о чем рассказывал, и просто улыбается ей.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на окно и видит остановившуюся прямо напротив них Кору. Лидия тут же выпрямляет спину, а Стайлз зовет Кору присоединиться к ним легким взмахом руки, не заметив мгновенно возникшего напряжения. Та кивает и идет ко входу в кофейню.  
  
— Стилински, какого черта ты творишь, — Лидия шипит рассерженной кошкой, преобразившись в фурию за долю секунды, — зачем она здесь нужна? — голосом презрительно выделяет местоимение, а Стайлз лишь хлопает глазами, не понимая, что плохого в Коре. Тут Лидия оглядывает себя недовольным взглядом, откидывает гриву рыжих кудрей за спину, и Стайлз понимает, что для Коры Лидия хочет выглядеть идеально, а не как растрепушка в черт знает какой одежде. Но та уже приближается к их столику, и Лидия ничего не успевает сделать, только нацепить на лицо безучастную маску, кивая в качестве приветствия.  
  
— Привет, мисс суровый юрист! Тоже решила пройтись за рождественскими подарками? — Стайлз включает обычного обаятельного болтуна, не давая гнетущей тишине повиснуть над столом. — И ты даже переоделась в человеческую одежду, — он фыркает, когда Лидия незаметно оглядывает свободную кофту, оголяющую одно плечо, и джинсы Коры. — Неужели ты не всегда заноза в заднице?  
  
— Стилински, ты, как обычно, слишком много разговариваешь, — Кора довольно жмурится, сделав глоток глинтвейна из кружки, а Лидия залипает на закушенной ровными белыми зубами нижней губе. Стайлз думает, что Лидия помешалась, и легко пинает ее под столом по ноге, от чего та шипит, но намек понимает и перестает так открыто пялиться.  
  
— Детка, но ведь за это ты меня и любишь, — он самодовольно ухмыляется, а Кора закатывает глаза. Стайлз вертит кружку между ладонями и решает попробовать выяснить что-нибудь про подарки, — у тебя такая странная семья. Засранец-дядюшка и сволочь-братец. Я не представляю, как проходят ваши семейные праздники. День благодарения — кто запекает индейку? Не ты же? Не обижайся, но я не подпустил бы тебя к духовке даже за вторую любимую футболку с Бэтмэном, — он в защитном жесте выставляет перед собой ладони, потому что Кора сверкает своими карими глазищами слишком угрожающе, — не в обиду, милая, простое любопытство.   
  
— Знаешь, мы давно не празднуем день Благодарения, — она дергает плечом, будто ей немного больно об этом говорить, — но хотя бы обмениваемся подарками на Рождество, — Кора вертит серебряное кольцо на среднем пальце левой руки. — Обычно это какая-то ерунда. Просто приятные знаки внимания. Знаете, в прошлом году я подарила Питеру и Дереку одинаковые свитера с оленями и заставила их одеть. Они выглядели как полные идиоты, я даже сфотографировала, — она достает телефон из кармана и показывает им фото на заставке.  
  
Оба мужчины с кислыми минами, Дерек хмурится еще сильнее, чем обычно, и оба одеты в омерзительные зеленые свитера с узором из оленей. Стайлз смеется, думая, что не сможет забыть эту фотку никогда, и даже Лидия не может сдержать ехидного смешка, запоминая своего высокомерного начальника обычным мужчиной, которым хрупкая сестра вертит, как хочет.   
  
— Боже, ты просто обязана скинуть это мне, — Стайлз все еще не может отдышаться от хохота и разговаривает, держась за живот одной рукой. — А что ты собралась им дарить на это Рождество? — ужом подбирается к интересующей теме, но Кора мотает головой и не собирается облегчать ему жизнь.  
  
— Стайлз, нам, наверное, пора? Бойд и Айзек уже заждались, — Лидия вопросительно смотрит на него, старательно избегая взглядом Кору. Тот кивает и улыбается Коре, натягивая на себя парку, протискивается мимо других столиков к выходу из кофейни и поджидает Лидию у двери.  
  
Она поднимается со своего места, неловко подцепляя утепленную куртку, в которой почти тонет. Находит в себе смелость улыбнуться Коре, которая, не отводя глаз, смотрит на нее. Лидия, затаив дыхание, легко проводит пальцами по оголенному плечу Коры, застывшей каменным изваянием. По коже мгновенно распространяется волна жара, и Кора закусывает нижнюю губу, слегка сощуривая пронзительные карие глаза. Лидия наслаждается прикосновением к бархатному плечу и с сожалением отстраняется, смущенно улыбаясь и уходя за Стайлзом. А Кора прижимает ладонь к тому месту, где буквально только что лежали обжигающе-нежные чужие пальцы, и сидит недвижно, глядя пустым взглядом прямо перед собой.   
  
Лидия обрывает Стайлза, как только он открывает рот.  
  
— Пять минут, Стайлз. Помолчи, пожалуйста, пять гребаных минут.  
  
Он согласно кивает, притягивая Лидию к себе. Они молча идут к больнице, а Лидия удивленно прислушивается к бешеному ритму сердца, которое все еще не может успокоиться после мимолетного прикосновения к смуглой коже. Это единственная уступка, на которую она согласилась сегодня пойти, хотя на самом деле, больше всего на свете хотелось прикипеть губами к тонкой и изящной линии шеи, оставляя красную метку.  
  
* * *  
  
На второй день работы в клинике Дерек чувствует себя изнасилованным почти в буквальном смысле. Он сдерживается колоссальным усилием, объясняя старушке, что анальгетики нужно принимать ртом, а не так, как она принимала до этого. Ради собственного блага молчит, когда очередная малолетняя пигалица начинает рыдать, узнав о беременности и рассказывая историю о том, что хотела доставить своему парню больше удовольствия, занявшись сексом без презерватива.   
  
И даже когда медсестры из мести отправляют к нему всех людей, которые за эти два дня решили засунуть себе какие-то предметы в задницу, он воздерживается от комментариев, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
Пластырь срывает, когда к нему в процедурный кабинет входит Питер с извечной язвительной усмешкой на лице. Дерек рычит на него волком, не желая выслушивать издевки в таком нестабильном состоянии. Помимо всего прочего, у него остается последняя пилюля викодина, и теперь надо либо идти к Дженнифер за новым рецептом, либо искать очередную заначку. Питер разливается соловьем, Дерек даже не вслушивается, сосредотачиваясь на боли, пропуская ее через себя и сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек на бедре. Смазанно кивает на каждую фразу, не замечая внимательного взгляда. Питер не собирается упускать шанс поддеть Дерека и шифрует истинную цель прихода, изучая. Видит усталые светло-зеленые глаза с отголосками боли, пальцы, впивающиеся в больную ногу, посеревший цвет лица. Ему кажется, что Дерек взваливает на себя слишком много, как и многого не видит вокруг.  
  
— Кстати, ты в курсе, что Лидия и Стайлз вместе? — Питер замечает, как за пару секунд лицо Дерека приобретает хищное выражение, будто в вену вкалывают адреналин, и он вновь зол и полон сил.  
  
— В каком смысле? — пытливо смотрит на Питера, пытаясь найти хоть ноту насмешки, но тот с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает рукав безупречного халата, стряхивая с него несуществующую пылинку и переводя безучастный взгляд на Дерека.  
  
— Я видел, как они обнимались, когда шли из кофейни в больницу вчера, — Питер наслаждается той сфокусированной злостью, хлещущей из глаз Дерека. — Подумал, что ты должен знать, как их руководитель. Если они вдруг поссорятся, то пострадает работа всей команды, — он склоняет голову набок, старательно удерживая на лице выражение легкой грусти, будто ему очень не хочется, чтобы Стайлз и Лидия ругались, но ведь от этого никто не застрахован.  
  
— Спасибо, Питер, — Дерек цедит слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва ими не скрежеща.   
  
— О чем ты говоришь, это мой долг, — Питер спрыгивает с кушетки, на которой сидел все это время, и идет к выходу, довольно усмехаясь. Дверь распахивается, чуть не задевая его длинный нос, в проем заглядывает взъерошенная медсестра, ошалелыми глазами оглядывая двух застывших врачей.  
  
— Доктор Хейл, на Брансуик Пайк перевернулся бензовоз, столкновение двадцати машин, скорые уже подвозят первых пострадавших. Нужны все свободные врачи! — она уносится к следующей двери, а Хейлы, переглянувшись, спешат в отделение скорой помощи, откуда даже сейчас слышны истошные вопли сирены. Вся площадка перед входом в клинику расцвечена яркими всполохами мигалок, персонал сбивается с ног, а они, хладнокровно кивнув друг другу, бросаются в этот безумный водоворот.  
  
* * *  
  
Шесть часов в скорой помощи пролетают как один миг. Он не успевает подумать о чем-то, кроме спасения чужих жизней. Дерек максимально собран, не тратит силы на лишние действия. Будто глыба камня, которая может зашивать глубокие, неопасные раны ровными стежками, предварительно промыв их обеззараживающим раствором; или бережно промакивать ссадины на сморщенных от боли детских личиках; он даже работает в операционной, зашивая очередного пострадавшего после операции, когда хирург убегает в следующую стерильную комнату.   
  
Дерек мельком видит Питера, помогающего санитарам перекладывать жертв аварий с открытыми переломами. Безупречный халат измазан в крови, по лицу струится пот, но ледяные глаза сосредоточены, а сам он не отвлекается, вправляя вывихи, оказывая первую помощь, выполняя свои задачи в этом гудящем улье.  
  
Дерек замечает команду: Стайлз с Лидией занимаются перевязкой больных с самыми легкими повреждениями; Айзек и Вернон помогают с оформлением документов и разбираются с паникой в приемном покое.   
  
Каждый раз, когда случается такая авария, ему хочется просто язвительно рассмеяться над самим названием «приемный покой». Жаль только, на это нет времени. Когда каждую минуту в госпиталь привозят новых пострадавших, невозможно даже толком перевести дыхание. Он забывает о том, что работает без викодина. Просто не дает боли пробиться через ментальный заслон и живет, наверное, на чистом адреналине.  
  
Часы в раздевалке показывают два часа ночи. Все, кто мог, уже ушли домой отсыпаться после этого безумия. Дерек обессиленно приваливается к металлической дверце шкафчика, охлаждающей кожу через тонкую ткань футболки. Он весь в чужой крови, но уже час сидит здесь и не может найти в себе силы, чтобы стянуть грязную одежду и принять душ. Где-то в полночь, когда на ночную смену стали выходить новые врачи и медсестры, к нему подошла Дженнифер, протягивая две пластиковых баночки с викодином. Он разжевал первую капсулу зубами в порошок, проглатывая горькую смесь и только потом делая глоток воды. Так она должна была быстрее подействовать. Да только боль отступила недалеко, накатываясь сейчас волнами. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя опустошенную оболочку.  
  
Дерек встряхивается, как собака, собираясь с силами. Встает, стягивает с себя одежду, швыряя ее сразу в мусорное ведро. Все равно он не собирается снова надевать эти окровавленные тряпки, даже если ржавые въевшиеся пятна можно отстирать. Оставляет только кроссовки: с ними придется смириться, а до машины и дома он сможет добраться в медицинской форме. Вряд ли Дженнифер будет сильно против.   
  
Вешает полотенце на ряд пустых крючков в душевой и босиком хромает в угол. Поток воды с гулом падает на кафельный пол, заглушая другие звуки. Дереку кажется, будто он и не в больнице вовсе. Даже запах медикаментов здесь не слышен. Приятное дополнение к чувству чистоты, которое охватывает сразу же, как чужая кровь смывается со смуглой кожи.   
  
Дерек опирается руками на стену, ставит ноги на ширину плеч для большей устойчивости, прогибается в спине и склоняет тяжелую голову вперед. Тугие струи бьют прямо в напряженные мышцы шеи, стекая по спине и бедрам вниз. Он не замечает времени, горячая вода отвлекает, не дает думать, оттягивает на себя боль, и даже нога беспокоит не так сильно. Но Дерек понимает, что душевая больницы — не то место, где хочется остаться навсегда, поэтому цепляет пальцами кусок антибактериального мыла из подставки, намыливая ладони и омывая ими тело. Он делает это безотчетно, как ежедневную обязанность, буквально скучающе, моет руки, торс, спину — где может достать. Мыльная ладонь оглаживает член и мошонку, скользнув пальцами между подтянутых ягодиц. Смывает пену с рук, наливает порцию шампуня в горсть и вспенивает на отросших волосах.   
  
Дерек думает, что надо подстричься, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь лицом к выходу из душевой, откидывая голову назад и смывая пену с темных прядей. Вода попадает ему в нос и он отфыркивается, стирая капли с лица, выключает воду, промаргивается и застывает долбаным каменным изваянием.   
  
— Стилински, какого хуя?! — хриплый недовольный рык отрывает Стайлза от задумчивого созерцания и заставляет поднять взгляд. — Послушный мальчик. Мои глаза находятся на лице, не рядом с членом, все правильно. И какого хера ты здесь забыл? Ты давно уже должен быть дома, в теплой кроватке, пить горячее молочко и пересматривать в сотый раз Мстителей.  
  
Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, игнорирует оскорбления и, будто помимо собственной воли, вновь опускает глаза к члену Дерека, который, конечно же, мгновенно реагирует на такое жадное внимание и набухает, демонстрируя ответное желание хозяина. Стайлз пытается прикрыться ладонями, но Дерек успевает заметить его возбуждение. Он пытается сдержать поток язвительности, но просто не может.  
  
— Странно, что ты так заводишься от вида мужского члена, Стайлз. От вида моего члена. У Лидии ведь его нет. Как же вы с ней решаете эту маленькую проблему? — лоб Стайлза непонимающе морщится, но Дерек не дает ему и слова сказать, подходя вплотную, останавливаясь за спиной, склоняется к уху Стайлза и вкрадчиво шепчет. — В следующий раз, когда захочешь посмотреть на меня, ты попроси нормально. Как просят хорошие мальчики. Возможно, если мне понравится, я соглашусь. Может, даже позволю мне отсосать, — сжимает зубы на изящной мочке, оставляя красную отметку и наслаждаясь тихим всхлипом, слетевшим с закусанных губ. — Разрешаю простонать мое имя, когда будешь кончать.  
  
Дерек выходит из душевой, обматываясь на ходу полотенцем, ухваченным с крючка, оставляя позади себя застывшего Стайлза и старательно не думая о своем члене, который довольно болезненно трется оголенной головкой о махровую ткань. Прямо сейчас ему нужно либо добраться до дома, либо вернуться в душевую и трахнуть Стайлза. Он твердо уверен, что тот подставит задницу по щелчку пальцев, забыв о Лидии и их отношениях. И Дерек рычит от ярости, натягивая на влажное тело зеленую форму хирургов.   
  
Хромает на парковку, старательно выкидывая из головы мысли о том, что Стайлз увидел его уродство, и образ довольно мускулистого тела, не скрытого идиотскими футболками и нелепыми штанами. Хотя кажется, что эти ошалело распахнутые карие влажные глаза вкупе с твердым прямым членом и бледной гладкой кожей, усыпанной темными точками родинок, навсегда отпечатаются в его мозгу.  
  
* * *  
  
Лидия, сжав зубы, пытается завести свой старенький пежо, но чахлый движок отказывается работать, издавая предсмертные хрипы.  
  
— Давай, родной. Ну, хотя бы ты не подставляй меня сегодня, — она молится, поглаживая ладонью приборную панель, но машина говорит чихающее «Нет», и Лидия лишь утыкается лбом в руль.   
  
У нее нет ни сил, ни желания выходить на мороз и разбираться с капризным механизмом, коварно заглохшим в час ночи на стоянке больницы. Весь день они носились с Кейт, чтобы к концу смены нырнуть в последствия аварии на трассе неподалеку.   
  
Она закрывает глаза и видит перед собой всех этих искалеченных людей, окровавленных, с тяжелыми ранами и не очень. В ушах до сих пор слышен гул сотен перепуганных и страдающих пациентов. Кто-то орет, скулит, фоном звучит писк аппаратуры. Лидия понимает, что она сидит в своей машине, но не может отрешиться от событий дня, пусть она занималась только перевязкой легко раненных. Ее все равно трясет, будто она провела операцию на сердце. Нет, три операции.   
  
Дыхательная гимнастика помогает немного успокоиться, но стук в стекло вынуждает подпрыгнуть на водительском сидении, в ужасе уставившись на Кору Хейл. Ее лицо выражает беспокойство, а высоко поднятые брови говорят об удивлении. Лидия опускает стекло, не в силах даже нацепить на лицо привычную маску.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Кора обводит взглядом Лидию, отмечая ввалившиеся щеки, потухшие зеленые глаза и неестественную бледность. — Сильно досталось сегодня, да? — в голосе слышится сочувствие.  
  
— Первая большая авария за время моей работы, — Лидия горестно усмехается. — Я бы прожила и без этого, но у судьбы свои планы, — она дергает плечом, само присутствие Коры помогает быстрее прийти в себя, не позволяет раскисать и поддаваться апатии. — Я в порядке, честно, — она даже растягивает губы в слабом подобии надменной улыбки.  
  
— Тогда я пойду? — Кора не верит этой демонстрации силы, но не хочет настаивать. Поворачивается и делает пару шагов к своей машине, стоящей тут же, когда слышит звук открывающейся дверцы.  
  
— Подожди… Кора, — Лидия выглядит очень уставшей и почти робкой, — я уверена, что пожалею об этом, но не могла бы ты подвезти меня до дома? — очередная слабая улыбка на обкусанных губах.  
  
Кора несколько секунд хлопает глазами, потому что Лидия рвет шаблон непоследовательностью. По всем канонам она должна была отшутиться, завести машину и уехать, помахав на прощание ручкой. Но нет, стоит перед Корой, смиренно ожидая ответа. Как будто Кора может отказать. Она кивает и щелкает на кнопку снятия сигнализации. Тойота подмигивает фарами, приветственно щелкая замками, а Кора ждет едкого комментария по поводу семейной любви к машинам этой марки, но Лидия лишь вытаскивает сумочку из пежо, включает сигнализацию и элегантно опускается на переднее пассажирское сидение рядом с Корой. Кажется, даже грузу усталости не под силу сломить ее чувство грации и изящества.   
  
Всю дорогу до дома Лидии в салоне висит тишина, кроме ее отрывистых команд . Они обе слишком устали, чтобы препираться или корчить из себя черт знает кого. Поэтому Кора лишь украдкой изучает профиль Лидии, подсвечиваемый светом уличных фонарей, а та отстраненно глядит в окно на пустынные улицы со случайными прохожими, спешащими по своим делам.  
  
Кора паркуется напротив подъезда многоэтажки, и Лидия благодарно улыбается. Она уже почти пришла в себя, и на щеках появляется легкий румянец.  
  
— Спасибо, — Кора улыбается ей в ответ, и Лидия выходит из машины, но почти у самой двери останавливается, держа в руках связку ключей.   
  
Она стоит так пару секунд, а потом разворачивается и решительно возвращается обратно. Кора опускает стекло с ее стороны и, подняв брови, смотрит на Лидию, заглядывающую в салон.  
  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя к себе. На кофе, — она уточняет и нетерпеливым жестом отбрасывает рыжие локоны на спину, — если хочешь, конечно.  
  
— Хочу, — Кора пытается ответить не слишком быстро, чтобы Лидия не зазналась, но та лишь сосредоточенно кивает и отстраняется, вновь возвращаясь к двери. Кора цепляет с заднего сидения небольшой портфель с документами — привычка — и вылезает из машины, запирая ее и следуя за Лидией.  
  
Они поднимаются на седьмой этаж и заходят в ближайшую к лифту квартиру. Кора упорно старается не озираться слишком уже явно, окидывая быстрыми взглядами уютную и просторную квартиру. Лидия стягивает с ног кеды и блаженно стонет, разминая пальцы на ногах. Кора фыркает про себя, вспоминая, как та носится по больнице на высоченных шпильках с видом королевы. Сама осторожно разувается, вешает на крючок кожаную куртку и идет на шум гремящей посуды. Лидия заливает воду в резервуар кофеварки, вставляет фильтр и щедро сыпет молотый кофе из прозрачной банки с герметичной крышкой. Щелкает кнопкой и оборачивается к застывшей столбом Коре.   
  
— Почему ты там стоишь? Проходи. Я не кусаюсь, — бровь надменно изгибается, а Кора закатывает глаза и демонстративно усаживается на высокий стул — у Лидии нет общепринятого стола, но есть изящная стойка, отделяющая часть кухни, отведенную под готовку. Приглушенное освещение придает уют помещению. На столешницах стерильная чистота — Лидия не терпит грязи.  
  
— Расскажи, как у вас обстоят дела с Кейт? — Кора нарушает молчание, когда становится уже неприлично пялиться на обстановку или на саму Лидию.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что не получу за это выговор, значит, почему бы и нет. Мы сняли симптомы аллергии. Она зачем-то пропила курс лекарства, выписанный ей неизвестным врачом. И не перестала принимать, даже когда появилась сыпь и прочие прелести. И сейчас мы думаем, что у нее рак. Ждем результатов анализа. Надеюсь, они придут завтра, — Лидия жмет плечами, попутно доставая две большие кружки из шкафчика, — Хейл оказался прав, это скучное дело. Если бы не ее заявление, с ней бы разбирались в клинике.  
  
Кофеварка перестает булькать, в кухне невообразимо вкусно пахнет напитком, и Коре хочется зажмуриться, втягивая божественный аромат. Лидия щедро льет кофе почти до краев, достает из холодильника кувшинчик сливок и наливает немного себе в кружку. Делает глоток, смакуя вкус и постанывая от удовольствия, а Кора не может перестать пялиться на закушенную губу и прикрытые глаза. Тень от пушистых ресниц падает на щеки, и Кора ощущает порочный клубок желания, скручивающий низ живота.   
  
Она спрыгивает со стула, не в силах усидеть на месте, и подходит к Лидии. Кладет ладони на напряженные плечи, а та лишь облегченно вздыхает, ощущая тяжесть рук. Даже не дергается удивленно, будто так и надо. Кора улыбается уголком губ, прикрыв глаза, разминает натруженные мышцы, будто натянутые узловатые канаты. Лидия всхлипывает от облегчения и с каждой секундой расслабляется все больше, хоть пока и держится, не горбится, гордячка. Кора убирает руки и легонько подталкивает Лидию к выходу из кухни. Удивление растет, когда та не сопротивляется. Они проходят в спальню, Лидия на ходу скидывает с себя свитер и стягивает джинсы. Расстегивает лифчик и отбрасывает в сторону носки.   
  
Рывком стаскивает покрывало с кровати и падает на постель, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Кора просто заворожена подобной непосредственностью и пялится на безупречное тело Лидии, так и зовущее прикоснуться к ней. Забирается на кровать, устраиваясь на ягодицах, обтянутых белыми хлопчатобумажными трусиками. Незатейливый клочок ткани вызывает пожар в венах, и Кора дышит с трудом. Ладони разминают спину, оглаживают бока и поясницу, расслабляя Лидию, и Кора погружается в транс, увлеченная размеренными движениями сильных пальцев. Лидия мертвецки устала, и это просто средство для снятия стресса. Кора ни на что и не думает претендовать, поэтому не обижается, когда слышит размеренное спокойное дыхание. Лишь слезает с постели, прикрывая наготу одеялом и поправляя волну рыжих волос на подушке.  
  
  
  
В шесть часов утра Лидия с трудом выключает будильник, выползая из комнаты на кухню, где за стойкой сидит Кора с кружкой горячего кофе, умытая, собранная и причесанная. Лидия лишь хлопает глазами, оттягивая вниз край старой футболки, которую натянула только что.  
  
— Кора?.. — в голосе звучит намного больше невысказанных слов, а Кора лишь невозмутимо отвлекается от бумаг перед собой и переводит взгляд на Лидию.  
  
— Я просто не хотела оставлять дверь открытой.  
  
* * *   
  
Кора выходит из кабинета диагностов с широкой улыбкой на лице и стаканом кофе в ладони и натыкается на бодрого Стайлза в очередной клетчатой рубашке с паркой в руках. Он оглядывает Кору быстрым взглядом и удивленно приподнимает брови:  
  
— Разве ты вчера не в этой же одежде была? — может поклясться, что на смуглой коже Коры видны едва заметные пятна румянца.  
  
— А разве тебя это должно волновать? — Кора пытается протиснуться мимо Стайлза, но он нарочно не двигается в сторону ни на миллиметр, — Стилински, дай пройти, — почти рычит, но способ не работает.  
  
— Ты что, покраснела? Я думал, у тебя в комплектации нет этой функции, — он выглядит удивленным, и все благодушное настроение Коры улетучивается словно сон.  
  
Смотрит на него напряженным взглядом карих глаз, брови нахмурены, но внезапно ее лицо расслабляется.  
  
— Стайлз, не будь таким засранцем. Дай ей выйти, — за спиной Коры стоит Лидия и легко поглаживает ее по плечу, успокаивая.  
  
Он молча двигается в сторону, и Кора уходит, бросив на Стайлза напоследок взгляд, наполненный откровенной угрозой. Он ежится от нехорошего предчувствия и поворачивается к Лидии.  
  
— Похоже, вы нашли общий язык, да? — она жмет плечами, возвращаясь обратно к столу, и он больше ничего не может добиться от Лидии, хоть и изводится от любопытства.  
  
Расспросы помогают отвлечься от воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне, и Стайлз немного расслабляется. Он не видит Дерека через стеклянную перегородку – наверняка тот в клинике, отрабатывает последние часы, поэтому получается поболтать с Айзеком, взъерошив его кудряшки, и немного поподкалывать Лидию. Все-таки она впервые так открыто демонстрирует свои нетрадиционные отношения на работе. Правда, на этом месте его мысли плавно перетекают на собственные недоотношения с Дереком.   
  
Перед глазами сразу всплывает стоп-кадр из душевой: струи воды стекают по обнаженному мускулистому телу Дерека, капли срываются и разбиваются о кафель, а крупные ладони скользят по коже, намыливая каждый дюйм. Мышцы перекатываются под кожей, завораживая, и Стайлз просто не может отвести глаз от широкоплечей спины, украшенной татуировкой между лопатками, от подтянутых ягодиц и сильных ног. Дерек поворачивается к нему лицом, откидывая голову назад, смывая шампунь с волос. А Стайлз пялится на напряженную линию шеи, на сомкнутые в полоску губы, на пену, стекающую по мускулистой груди, плоскому животу, следуя взглядом все ниже и замирая сначала на жутком шраме, искорежившим все правое бедро, а потом на полувозбужденном члене, который даже в таком состоянии заставляет Стайлза с трудом сглотнуть слюну. Толстый и длинный, с просматривающимися венками. Стайлз до дрожи в коленях хочет почувствовать его тяжесть во рту, лизнуть языком напряженную головку, чувствуя солоноватый вкус смазки. Он представляет, каково будет ощущать этой член, долбящий в заднюю стенку горла. Ему кажется, что Дерек будет трахать его рот, вцепившись сильными пальцами в растрепанные волосы, с громким рычанием.   
  
Он выплывает из воспоминаний, вспомнив, как Дерек орал на него. И тогда, и сейчас, член стоит, но сейчас еще и неприятно трется о промокшую ткань боксеров. Стайлз тоскливо вздыхает, незаметно одергивает футболку и выходит из кабинета под предлогом получения анализов Арджент. Он пробирается по спутанным коридорам больницы к лестнице, потому что не хочет натыкаться на Дерека, который вряд ли со своей хромотой будет подниматься или спускаться по крутым ступеням. Но как известно, у судьбы очень своеобразное чувство юмора, и Стайлз, замечтавшись, впечатывается в широкую спину, обтянутую кожаной курткой, и потирает ушибленное плечо.  
  
— Вы, видимо, каменный, — еле сдерживается от стона, закусив нижнюю губу и зажмурившись.  
  
— А ты, видимо, меня преследуешь, — взглядом светло-зеленых глаз можно заморозить ад, но Стайлзу не страшно. — Или, может, ты подумал над моим вчерашним предложением и решил побыть хорошим послушным мальчиком? — Дерек обводит его чрезмерно липким похотливым взглядом, и Стайлз ежится от непривычного ощущения. — Что, так долго меня искал и теперь передумал?   
  
— Хейл, мне кажется, вы все неправильно поняли… — тот обрывает Стайлза и толкает первую попавшуюся дверь, рывком затаскивая его внутрь.  
  
Он щелкает выключателем, тусклая лампочка освещает небольшую кладовку, заполненную стеллажами с медикаментами. Таких по всей больнице великое множество. Дерек деловито осматривается, кивает чему-то и захлопывает дверь. Стайлз пятится от него, увидев хищную ухмылку, не сулившую ему ничего хорошего, но упирается в полки.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь чувствовал каждый взгляд, которым ты облизывал меня с момента собеседования на эту работу, — голос Дерека обволакивает, гипнотизируя, и Стайлз заторможенно хлопает непонимающими глазами, — каждый твой сиплый вздох, при виде моих оголенных предплечий, сглатывание слюны, когда я наклонялся подобрать лист бумаги с пола. Ты заводился каждый ебаный раз. Хочешь с этим поспорить? — Дерек почти прижимается к Стайлзу бедрами, а тот судорожно вжимается в стеллаж, молясь, чтобы Дерек не почувствовал его стояк, который от описываемых картин стал только тверже.  
  
— Хейл, я… Вы неправы, отпустите меня, — вместо твердого и уверенного голоса Стайлз слышит какой-то нерешительный писк и морщится, а Дерек растягивает губы в хищной улыбке.  
  
— М-м-м, значит, ты хочешь поиграть. Хорошо, пусть так, — Стайлз даже не успевает толком ничего сделать, а Дерек уже сдергивает с его плеч рубашку.   
  
Длинные рукава играют с ним плохую шутку, потому что он не может пошевелиться, стреноженный собственной одеждой, руки отведены немного назад, лопатки напряжены, а сам он рефлекторно подается вперед, притираясь бедрами к твердому телу Дерека. Стайлз одного роста с ним, но ощущает себя совершенно беспомощным. Особенно когда Дерек задирает на нем футболку до самой шеи, затыкая оттянутый край за горловину, оголяя напряженные мышцы живота и гладкую грудь. Стайлз всхлипывает и пытается вырваться, но жесткие пальцы впиваются в его челюсть, затыкая рот ребром ладони и втирая в поверхность стеллажа. Он ударяется затылком и видит звезды перед глазами, хотя, кажется, Дереку все равно, он лишь прислушивается к приглушенному стону, сорвавшемуся с губ.  
  
Дерек давит локтем на плечо, удерживая Стайлза на месте левой рукой, а правой шарит по его телу, оглаживая жадными пальцами мышцы груди, царапая мозолистыми подушечками чувствительные соски, пощипывая и оттягивая их на себя. Стайлз не может ничего поделать и выгибается навстречу этим грубым прикосновениям. Предательское тело реагирует дикой волной возбуждения, и он, забывшись, лижет жесткую кожу ладони.  
  
— Какой отзывчивый мальчик. А Лидия знает, что ты такой жадный до прикосновений? — Дерек наклоняется и опаляет горячим дыханием ушную раковину, проводя по контуру влажным кончиком языка, — с ней ты так же подставляешься? — Стайлз пытается укусить его руку, но Дерек лишь сильнее надавливает, причиняя боль, — нет, Стайлз. Веди себя хорошо, и я дам тебе кончить. Я думал, мы уже договорились.  
  
Правой ладонью с нажимом проводит от груди к паху, наблюдая, как напрягаются мышцы, перекатываясь под кожей. Пальцы споро расстегивают пуговицу и молнию на штанах, стягивая их вниз на бедра. Стайлз тихо хнычет ему в ладонь, не желая, чтобы Дерек видел его стояк.  
  
— Я не должен удивляться, но ты такой похотливый, что у тебя даже трусы промокли от смазки, и от этого меня так ведет, господи, — вновь агрессивный шепот ему в шею. Дерек проводит по всей длине члена костяшками пальцев, надавливая, и одновременно засасывает нежную кожу шеи, сжимая зубы и оставляя красное пятно, которое останется со Стайлзом, как напоминание о его развращенности.  
  
Он оттягивает резинку боксеров в сторону, освобождая твердый член. Пах измазан натекшей с головки смазкой, и Дерек чувствует пряный запах возбуждения, шибанувший в нос. Он втягивает этот аромат хищно раздувающимися ноздрями, а Стайлз жмурится, с силой сжимая зубы на ладони в его рту. Дерек рычит и спускает трусы на бедра, крепко сжимая ствол пальцами и жестко проезжаясь по всей длине, ловя его стон чутким слухом.   
  
— Скажи, Стайлз, Лидия так делает? С ней тебе хочется кончить до каменных яиц? Я чувствую, как они напряжены. Ты же дрочил вчера в душе? Стонал мое имя? Признайся, Стилински, — горячие губы ставят еще одну болезненную метку на шее, горящую пламенем. Голова Стайлза бессильно откинута назад, он даже не сопротивляется, лишь пытается двинуть бедрами, вбиваясь в твердую хватку пальцев. — Хочешь кончить? — едва заметный кивок и дрожащие ресницы, из уголка глаз скатывается маленькая слезинка, которую Дерек слизывает, проводя по щеке шершавым влажным языком. — Хороший мальчик. Послу-у-ушный.  
  
Дерек двигает ладонью в рваном ритме, не давая Стайлзу сосредоточиться на скручивающем удовольствии, не доставая до грани оргазма буквально пару движении. Тот ерзает в его руках, пытаясь двигаться хоть как-то, но Дерек рычит в его шею, и тот замирает, послушно получая то, что ему дают и ни граном больше. В награду Дерек скользит по члену, оглаживая истекающую смазкой головку.  
  
— Ты такой похотливый, Стилински. Я так хочу вставить тебе в задницу пальцы, растягивая гладкие упругие стенки. Хочу, чтобы ты насаживался на них, нетерпеливо поскуливая и умоляя трахнуть тебя. Я бы развернул тебя, прогнул в пояснице и насадил на свой член до шлепка яиц. Могу поспорить, с Лидией ты никогда такого не испытаешь. Не почувствуешь, как твоя дырка растягивается вокруг члена, как напряженная головка задевает набухшую простату на каждом толчке, и тебя выламывает в оргазме. Когда мой член будет в твоей заднице, ты просто не сможешь уже променять это ощущение ни на что другое. Ты станешь зависим от моего члена, Стайлз. Зависим. От. Моего. Члена, — ладонь ровно скользит по скользкому от смазки стволу, и Стайлзу достаточно этих движений и фантомных толчков члена в заднице, чтобы кончить со стоном, заглушенным ребром ладони Дерека. Капли спермы пачкают живот, стекая вниз, и пальцы Дерека.   
  
Он отпускает Стайлза, который стоит на подгибающихся ногах, вцепившись руками в металлические полки стеллажа позади. Стайлз дышит тяжело, приходя в себя от головокружительного оргазма и наблюдая за ним. Дерек же смотрит на него с кривой усмешкой, подносит к губам испачканную в сперме ладонь и облизывает пальцы. Стайлз пытается увлажнить сухие губы языком, на скулах расцветают пунцовые пятна стыда.  
  
— Отличный вкус, Стайлз. А сейчас, извини, меня ждет пациент, — Дерек выходит из кладовки, хлопнув дверью. Стайлз оглядывает свое полураздетое тело, прикрывает глаза и бьется головой о полку. Это лучший секс в его жизни, а он даже не успел позаботиться о Хейле. Если не считать ноющую челюсть, все было чертовски горячо. Он думает, что хочет ответить взаимностью этому психопату с безумно сексуальной щетиной, но не уверен, что Дерек подпустит его к себе.   
  
Он сползает на пол, подтягивая к себе колени и утыкаясь в них влажным лбом, оплакивает свою утраченную гетеросексуальность.  
  
Стайлз Стилински обязательно все исправит и завоюет этого самодовольного ублюдка.  
  
* * *  
  
Весь следующий день Стайлз пытается выцепить Хейла, но тот упорно его избегает, будто прокаженного. Стайлз борется с раздражением единственным известным способом — онанизм не в счет — он пристает к своим друзьям и коллегам. Докучает улыбчивой и до одури счастливой Лидии, лохматит идеальную укладку Айзека и опасливо косится на Вернона, не решаясь его тронуть, язвительно фыркая на его вопросительно поднятые брови.   
  
Сегодня они переводят Кейт в онкологическое отделение под заботливое крыло Девкалиона, сумевшего очаровать истеричную женщину, у которой обнаружили рак мозга. После объявления диагноза Арджент впадает в депрессию и перестает воспринимать кого-то кроме нового врача и приехавших родственников — брата Криса Арджента и его дочери Эллисон.   
  
Вся команда выдыхает с облегчением, понимая, что после праздников Дерек полноценно вернется в коллектив, закончив с работой в клинике, у них будет новый пациент, а Кейт перестанет быть их заботой.  
  
Трудно оставаться сосредоточенным на работе, когда даже больные из интенсивной терапии идут на поправку. Дышится легче в предвкушении вечеринки и выходных. В сочельник в больнице останутся только дежурные медсестры и по врачу из каждого отделения для присмотра за больными.   
  
Стайлз шныряет по всем этажам, даже заглядывает к Питеру, подвергаясь точечным уколам яда. Он оправдывает этот легкий приступ мазохизма недостатком общения со своим язвительным начальником. В обед Скотти мимоходом говорит, что Дерек доработал свою повинность в клинике и пропал на несколько часов в кабинете Дженнифер, сразу переключаясь на описание «божественной» Эллисон. Стайлз пытается рассказать другу о коварстве ее тетки, но все бесполезно, Маккол за одну случайную встречу в кафетерии ухитрился пропитаться Эллисон, будто бисквит тирамису ликером. Стилински хохочет над этим сравнением, поперхиваясь картошкой фри, и уворачивается от подзатыльника, поднимая ладони в примирительном жесте. Скотти подозрительно щурится и переводит тему на вечеринку. Стайлз прощается с другом, уходит в кабинет команды, вытаскивая свой подарок из пакета, спрятанного в шкафу, и намереваясь найти Дерека во что бы то ни стало. Он не собирается вручать квадратную коробку с кокетливым бантом анонимно — как они изначально договаривались. Смущать Дерека при всей команде не лучший способ покорить его. Да и можно нарваться на непредсказуемый результат. Все-таки это Дерек, а не дрессированный ручной волк, которому безбоязненно можно положить руку в пасть. Этот отгрызет до плечевого сустава и будет грустно выть, что сожрет не целиком.  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, представляя Дерека с острыми клыками, сверкающими красным глазами, массивными надбровными дугами и отросшими когтями. Немножко настораживает волна возбуждения, прокатившаяся по телу от видения, но он легко отмахивается от этого. Заходит в кабинет, задумчиво оглядывает захламленную поверхность стола, раздумывая, куда можно пристроить подарок.  
  
— Ошибся кабинетом? — Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности и разворачивается вокруг своей оси, утыкаясь взглядом в хладнокровного Дерека. Рефлекторно обводит глазами широкие плечи, обтянутые любимой кожанкой, и залипает на мощной шее и небольшом вырезе футболки, приоткрывающем ямку между ключиц. Он с трудом сглатывает, ловя себя на желании облизать эту шею, торс, господи, всего Дерека целиком.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — Стайлз откашливается и недоуменно смотрит на Дерека. Тот стоит в дверях с нейтральным выражением лица, будто разговаривает с незнакомцем.  
  
— Я тебя не звал, Стилински.   
  
— Знаешь, я, конечно, не напрашиваюсь тебе в друзья, но вчера мы занимались сексом. Это накладывает определенные обязательства. Наверное, — Стайлз выглядит неуверенным, потирает неловким движением шею, выдавая собственную нервозность, — и я бы хотел…  
  
— Что? Встречаться со мной? — Дерек перебивает, а в голосе звучит неприкрытая издевка. Стайлза будто бьют наотмашь, он опускает взгляд в пол, но тут же вздергивает подбородок, открывая рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, хотя Дерек не оставляет ни малейшего шанса. — Разве я похож на человека, которому нужны отношения с мальчишкой, чей круг интересов сводится к комиксам и фильмам про супергероев?  
  
— А ты давно стал идеальным кандидатом для отношений, Дерек? Может, тогда, когда стал хамить всем подряд без особой причины? Или тогда, когда подсел на викодин, запивая его виски из своей суперсекретной фляжки? Ты далеко не идеален, — Стайлз находит в себе силы ответить на грубые слова, но это не дается ему легко.  
  
— До тебя с твоими наивными устремлениями мне все равно далеко, Стайлз. Забудь о вчерашнем, это ничего не значит, ты просто попал под руку, — Хейл цедит слова, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, взгляд полон холода.  
  
— Раз так, то катись к черту, ублюдок. С Рождеством, блядь! — Стайлз решительным шагом проходит к двери, впечатывая коробку с подарком в грудь Дерека, с трудом удерживается от желания ударить того по лицу и выходит.   
  
Здоровой злости хватает до парковки. Он захлопывает за собой дверцу старого джипа, сжимает пальцы на руле и со стоном упирается в него лбом. Стайлз лишь спрашивает себя, как мог совершить такую глупость и зачем он вообще влюбился в этого хмурого засранца. Ведь чудес не бывает, и мудаки всегда остаются мудаками.  
  
* * *  
  
На весь холл играет веселая подборка рождественских мелодий, любовно подобранная Скотти. Все свободные сотрудники расслабляются, потягивая гоголь-моголь из красных стаканов с нарисованным оленем. Гирлянды мигают, и даже злющий патологоанатом Харрис улыбается физиотерапевту Финстоку. Питер завороженно смотрит на их диалог, будто не может поверить в рождественское чудо, но факт остается фактом.   
  
Питер стоит в углу и оглядывает всю вечеринку, учтиво кивает Дженнифер, окруженной руководителями хирургического отделения и скорой помощи. Старые пиявки наверняка даже в сочельник пытаются выбить себе новое оборудование или лишние вакансии. Та утомленно улыбается в ответ, подмигивая, будто уже давно смирилась с подобным положением дел, и просит не спасать ее.   
  
Лидия с Верноном смеются над смущенным Айзеком, шея которого укутана мягким шарфом. Кора пробирается к лифту, озираясь по сторонам, замечает Мартин, растягивает губы в ободряющей усмешке, и если бы Лидия знала Кору получше, то никогда бы не купилась на эту гримасу. Питер вот не верит ни на секунду, поэтому идет следом. Но сталкивается в проеме с Айзеком, слегка толкая его в плечо и удерживая цепкими пальцами на месте, не давая упасть. Скулы Айзека покрыты легким румянцем, и он, неловко улыбаясь, отстраняется в сторону, потирая локоть.  
  
— Простите, Хейл, — он отводит взгляд, делая еще один шаг в сторону и оказываясь прямо под пучком омелы, любовно закрепленным каким-то смельчаком.  
  
— Айзек, постой. Как ты относишься к традициям этого светлого праздника? — Питер слегка наклоняет голову, с любопытством разглядывая его.  
  
— Когда мой отец был жив, мы собирались семьей и развешивали везде украшения, придавая дому праздничный вид. Брат готовил рождественский пирог с пеканом, а я запекал мясо в рукаве, — он прикрывает глаза, уходя в воспоминания, а Питер делает шажок к Лейхи.  
  
— А как ты относишься к поцелуям под омелой? — он показывает глазами на притолоку, а Айзек ведет взглядом вверх, и румянец на его скулах становится гуще.  
  
— Вы совсем не должны этого делать, Хейл.  
  
— Питер. Меня зовут Питер, — он притягивает Айзека к себе и легко касается мягких губ, не сминая их, но давая привыкнуть к себе.   
  
Айзек замирает на секунду и расслабляется, сжимая ладонями предплечья Питера. Тот ненавязчиво углубляет поцелуй, проводит языком по губам Айзека и ловит тихий вздох, делает шаг назад и изучающе смотрит на Айзека, который молчаливо глядит на Питера из-под прикрытых век.  
  
— В кинотеатре неподалеку показывают «Жизнь как чудо», не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? — Питер сама невозмутимость.  
  
— Свидание? Так сразу? — губы Айзека растягиваются в ироничной усмешке.  
  
— О, так, значит, ты способен огрызнуться, когда надо. Я надеялся, что у тебя есть что-то кроме внешности миленького щеночка, — Питер забывает, что следовал за Корой, и приглашающе ведет рукой в сторону центрального выхода на парковку, — а после кино можно заехать ко мне. На завтрак, — он хищно оскаливается, а Айзек закатывает глаза.  
  
  
  
— Хэй, Дерек, — Кора тихо входит в темный кабинет Дерека, тянется ладонью к выключателю, но вздрагивает от хриплого голоса.  
  
— Почему никто никогда не стучится в эту долбаную дверь. Почему все считают, что они могут просто войти ко мне без уведомления? — он щелкает кнопкой и включает настольную лампу. Перед ним на столе лежит квадратная праздничная коробка, крышка с бантом валяется в стороне на полу. Кора смотрит на Дерека вопросительно, потому что он выглядит странным.  
  
— Может они просто не хотят давать тебе возможность отказать им войти? — она осторожно приближается к столу, — серьезно, если ты никого не хочешь впускать даже в кабинет, то что говорить о твоей жизни? Дерек, ты не можешь вечно быть один. Ты должен кого-то впустить. И я сейчас говорю не про дверь.  
  
Дерек откидывает голову на спинку кресла, пальцы привычным жестом разминают правое бедро, губы сжаты от болезненных ощущений. Кора улыбается с толикой жалости. Ей очень хочется облегчить его страдания, но физическую боль можно лишь заглушить викодином, а душевную не излечить, пока он сам этого не захочет.  
  
— Мне казалось, вы со Стилински стали лучше общаться. Это же его подарок? — она кивает в сторону коробки, а Дерек растягивает губы в злой усмешке.  
  
— О да, это именно то, что подарил твой любимый Стайлз, — презрительная гримаса и прикрытые ладонью глаза, — можешь смело заглянуть. Стилински вытащил мое имя из колпака Тайного Санты.   
  
Кора берет яркую упаковку и достает оттуда две коробочки поменьше. Недоуменный взгляд перебегает с Дерека обратно на предметы в руках. Дерек, даже не видя ее взгляда, хмыкает.  
  
— Да, милая. Твой друг еще раз подтвердил все мои слова на его счет. И подарил мне презервативы размера XXL и смазку со вкусом виски. И где только ее нашел, стервец? — он уже даже почти не злится. В голосе слишком много усталости и разочарования.  
  
— Дерек, ну это же Стилински. Он так обращает на себя твое внимание, — она пытается оправдать Стайлза, но даже для нее подобные подарки выглядят слишком неуместно и поверхностно.  
  
— Не надо утешать меня словами, в которые ты сама не веришь, — он смотрит на сестру пронзительным взглядом и отбирает злополучную коробку, швыряя ее на пол в сторону двери, — оставь меня, пожалуйста. Я хочу побыть один.   
  
Кора спрыгивает со стола, идет к двери и поднимает емкость, из которой с шуршанием вылетает сложенный листок бумаги. Она разворачивает листок, читает несколько строк и поворачивается к Дереку, не в силах сдержать усмешку.  
  
— Дерек, ты должен это прочитать, — она протягивает бумагу, а Дерек с усталым вздохом выдергивает лист из ее пальцев, надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас она оставит его в покое.  
  
— Сукин сын. Маленький ублюдок! Как ему?.. — Дерек неверяще смотрит на два коротких предложения и переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Кору.  
  
— Почему ты все еще здесь? Ты просто обязан исправить то, что наверняка уже испортил, — Кора смотрит на него ехидно и готова пинком отправить его из кабинета.   
  
Дерек кивает головой, цепляет куртку со спинки кресла и выходит из кабинета так быстро, как может со своей хромой ногой.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз старается не унывать, он даже звонит отцу на работу — тот, как обычно, берет себе ночное дежурство в Рождество, давая возможность всем сотрудникам провести праздник с семьей. Опять чувствует себя виноватым и мысленно обещает вырваться к нему на следующий год, помимо того, что он едет к нему на Новый год. Джон говорит, что все в порядке, но Стайлз все равно напоминает о запрете на жареное, сладкое, кислое, острое. Пытается таким образом реабилитироваться хотя бы в собственных глазах. Отец лишь фыркает, сетуя, что Мелисса и так не выпускает его из ежовых рукавиц. Стилински улыбается, вспоминая добродушную маму Скотти, становится капельку легче. Все-таки он не бросил отца на произвол судьбы, а оставил под присмотром миссис Маккол. Может хоть где-то он не облажался по всем фронтам. Вешает трубку, обещая приехать через несколько дней и устроить разгрузочную неделю.   
  
Устраивается на диване, вытянув длинные ноги, и залипает на франшизе Людей Икс. На моменте, где Росомахе простреливают голову странно-непрошаренные полицейские, раздается стук в дверь. Стайлз подпрыгивает от неожиданности, обсыпаясь чипсами и матерясь сквозь зубы. Он никого не ждет, потому что все его друзья на рождественской вечеринке в больнице. Смутная надежда на маленьких девочек-скаутов с шоколадным печеньем рассыпается трухой, когда он видит через глазок очертания очень хмурого Дерека. Ладони сами сжимаются в кулаки, волной всплывает злость на то, что этот ублюдок не хочет оставить его в покое. Видимо пришел еще поиздеваться. Стайлз распахивает дверь и прислоняется к косяку, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Ошибся домом, Хейл? — одна бровь приподнимается, но лицо совершенно безучастно, будто сердце не частит при виде сурового лица.  
  
— Я пришел сказать, что я извинился перед Арджент, — зеленые глаза смотрят испытующе, — сказал, что я был не прав. Не стоило называть ее идиоткой.  
  
— Я очень рад за тебя. Это все? — Стайлз притоптывает ногой, нетерпеливо озираясь на телевизор, где Пайро взрывает патрульные машины огнем, а Росомаха поднимается на ноги, недоуменно глядя на кусочек свинца, сплющившийся о его лоб. Слышит явное рычание, и язвительно скалится на Дерека, — я смотрел кино, пока ты не пришел, и ты мне немного мешаешь.  
  
— Она простила меня, и мы с ней очень мило поговорили. Я постарался ее поддержать, а она посочувствовала моей потере, — цедит сквозь сжатые зубы, пока сдерживая бушующую ярость внутри.  
  
— Мило, просто образцовый гражданин. Могу найти для тебя золотую звездочку, прицепишь себе на лацкан халата. Ах да, ты же не носишь халат, — лоб Стайлза притворно хмурится, длинный палец задумчиво стучит по нижней губе, будто пытаясь придумать какое-то решение. Тут лицо радостно светлеет, — можно прилепить ее тебе на лоб, — Стайлз еле удерживается, чтоб не сорваться, как и рычащий Дерек, — я думаю, тебе пора.  
  
— Ты не можешь мне уделить гребаных пятнадцать минут, Стилински? Настолько занят дебильным фильмом? — Дерек не выдерживает и начинает орать.  
  
— Ты не захотел меня выслушать буквально несколько часов назад. С какой радости теперь я должен тебя слушать? Недостаточно вытер об меня ноги?! Хочешь еще? Проблема только в том, что мне теперь насрать. Убирайся, Хейл. Мне не нужны твои откровения, или что ты там еще хочешь на меня выплеснуть. Ты мне не нужен, — будто срывает пластырь, высказывая наболевшее. Лицо искажается гримасой, и он пытается захлопнуть дверь, но нога Дерека не дает, вклиниваясь в проем. Стайлз устало смотрит в его глаза, — я не могу больше Дерек. Хватит. Уходи, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я… открыл твой подарок, — Дерек прочищает горло, в котором будто застрял комок, — хотел сказать спасибо. И извиниться. Прости меня за то, что был таким ублюдком, — его плечи сутулятся, он сдувается будто шарик, из которого выпустили весь воздух. Разворачивается, собираясь уходить, и говорит еле слышно, — и за то, что не удержал, а оттолкнул.  
  
Он хромает в сторону лифта, а Стайлз стоит, застыв каменным изваянием и пытаясь осознать последние слова. Дерек скрывается за углом коридора, а Стайлз бьет себя кулаком по бедру.  
  
— Стилински, не будь идиотом. Нет. Мудаки не меняются. Они навсегда остаются мудаками, — ладонь судорожно сжимает деревянный косяк до побелевших костяшек, а сердце колотится, будто безумное, — не делай этого, Стайлз.  
  
Он уговаривает себя закрыть дверь. Он надеется, что у него хватит сил. Но глупый мозг делает свой выбор. Ноги несут его следом за Дереком, он буквально врезается в широкую спину, вбивая Дерека в стену. Сопит, пока тот поворачивается к нему лицом и близко-близко смотрит в светло-зеленые глаза, беззащитно моргая.  
  
— Ты же мудак, — шепчет почти жалобно, — ты ублюдок, каких поискать, — пальцы самовольно гладят скуластое лицо, наслаждаясь прикосновением к жесткой щетине и гладкой коже, — я пожалею об этом. Я так пожалею об этом, — Дерек прижимает Стайлза ближе к себе, кивая на каждую фразу сказанную лихорадочным шепотом.   
  
— Но мы попробуем, — Дерек чувствует, как жарко бухает сердце в груди от чувства, которое он не может назвать. Его просто захлестывает лавиной эмоций и хочется вцепиться в Стайлза, не отпуская никуда от себя. Он тянется к пухлым губам, сминая их поцелуем, скользит языком вглубь влажного рта, пошло вылизывая сладость, почти поскуливая от удовольствия. Стайлз отстраняется, пытаясь отдышаться, сурово смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Я не буду заниматься сексом в общем коридоре. Мне хватило той подсобки, — он тянет Дерека за собой, ощущая спиной плавящий горячий взгляд, — надеюсь, что ты взял с собой смазку, и что я угадал с размером, — пошло усмехается и ловит ответную усмешку.   
  
Дерек стискивает зубы, Стайлз в своей торопливости тянет его за собой слишком быстро, слишком сильно, нога разрывается вспышками боли, но он лишь следует за ним, мимоходом бросая взгляды на просторную гостиную и захламленную спальню. Стайлз подталкивает его к кровати, не давая сесть.  
  
— Я понимаю, что уже видел тебя голым, но это не то, ты же понимаешь? — длинные пальцы лихорадочно стягивают одежду, буквально вытряхивая Дерека из нее, нижняя губа закушена нетерпеливо, а карие глаза не могут остановиться на чем-то одном, желая сию секунду рассмотреть всего Дерека. Тот лишь послушно вертится в сильных руках Стайлза и улыбается косо, понимая, что весь контроль в этот раз уходит не ему, как своеобразная месть за кладовку.   
  
Стайлз стягивает с Дерека джинсы вместе с трусами, подталкивая его к кровати и снимая лишние тряпки полностью. Дерек откидывается на матрас, краем сознания отмечая идеальную жесткость для своего травмированного тела, и смотрит на Стайлза, скинувшего изящным жестом домашние шорты и майку.   
  
Он залезает на постель, устраиваясь рядом с Дереком, взглядом умоляет не мешать ему, видит согласие в зеленых глазах и счастливо улыбается. Длинные пальцы оглаживают скулы, подбородок, скользят по сильной шее к мышцами груди, задевая кончиками напряженные соски. Стайлз склоняется, обжигая чувствительные их горячим дыханием, касаясь языком, а ладонями мнет мышцы пресса, поглаживая напряженный низ живота. Толстый длинный член уже крепко стоит, но Стайлз обходит его вниманием, отстраняясь от сосков и спуская вниз. Пальцы зависают над искалеченным правым бедром, не решаясь прикоснуться, но Дерек, сжав зубы, сам укладывает его ладонь прямо на узловатый шрам.   
  
Стайлз задерживает дыхание, боясь пошевелить пальцами, но Дерек откидывает голову на подушки, прикрывая глаза, капитулируя перед ним, и Стайлз убирает ладонь от его бедра, рассматривая не как врач, а как любящий человек.  
  
Нога выглядит ужасно, но он все равно склоняется и легко целует покалеченную кожу, проводя по ней языком. Дерек сжимает кулак, удерживаясь, чтобы не оттащить Стайлза подальше, но тот все равно бы не отодвинулся, покрывая самую отвратительную часть Дерека поцелуями. Наверное, ему трудно поверить, что Стайлз может любить его искалеченного и физически и морально. Тяжелее всего отпустить это чувство недовольства собой. Позволить себе жить дальше. Не корить себя за то, что выжил в той аварии. Не винить себя за смерть родителей и сестры. Дерек смотрит на него, чувствуя освобождение, которое приносят влажные касания шершавого языка, а тот смотрит лукаво, будто прекрасно знает, что творится в черепной коробке.   
  
Дерек пытается подтянуть Стайлза к себе, но тот уворачивается, обхватывая напряженный член ладонью и втягивая головку в рот. Блаженно стонет, потому что этот член ощущается во рту именно так, как он и представлял. Слизывает терпкую смазку кончиком языка, проталкивая головку глубже, до самой глотки. Дерек зарывается пальцами во взлохмаченные пряди, придерживая Стайлза, чтобы тот не поперхнулся, и двигает бедрами, трахая влажный рот, поскуливая от удовольствия. Губы Стайлза выглядят идеально на его члене, и он не может молчать, прохрипев это пересохшим ртом. Стайлз смотрит самодовольно, насаживаясь ртом в ровном темпе и лаская напряженную мошонку пальцами.  
  
Дерек отстраняет Стайлза и тянет его на себя. Усаживается удобнее, откидываясь на подушки и подхватывает заготовленный флакон со смазкой. Стайлз устраивается на его бедрах, потираясь ягодицами о влажный член, а Дерек выливает на пальцы немного жидкости, согревая ее своим теплом.   
  
Он втягивает Стайлза во влажный поцелуй, слизывая языком собственный вкус, указательным пальцем поглаживает напряженный анус. Стайлз расслабляется, и Дерек скользит пальцем в задницу, наслаждаясь тихим вздохом, слетевшим с припухших губ. Тугие мышцы сжимаются вокруг фаланги, а Дерек стонет, представляя, как натянет эту задницу на свой член.   
  
Он добавляет еще один палец, прокручивая запястье и разминая мышцы. Тянущие неприятные ощущения уходят, и Стайлз подается бедрами, насаживаясь на растягивающие пальцы, поскуливая что-то невнятное, но обжигающее ухо Дерека. Он отстраняется от пошлых всхлипов, от вида Стайлза, беспомощным жестом облизывающего припухшие губы и пытающегося получить еще больше в свою тесную задницу. Добавляет третий палец и ритмично трахает Стайлза. Сдерживаться почти невозможно, потому что Стайлз обхватывает оба члена ладонью, надрачивая по стекающей смазке.   
  
— Хейл, ну хватит уже, — лихорадочно шепчет, соскальзывая с пальцев и приставляя головку толстого члена к растянутому отверстию.   
  
Стайлз мучительно медленно направляет в себя член, насаживаясь на миллиметру. Пальцы одной руки сжимаются на предплечье Дерека, а он сам впивается ладонями в бедра Стайлза, то ли сдерживаясь, чтобы не натянуть узкую задницу на себя рывком, то ли, наоборот, давая привыкнуть к тянущему ощущению наполненности. Стайлз замирает, чувствуя, как гладкие мышцы сжимают член, и не может молчать. Дерек улавливает горячечный шепот перемежающийся со стонами и плавными движениями бедер, от которых хочется поджать пальцы ног и вбиться еще глубже внутрь жаркого ануса. Стайлза приподнимается, почти выпуская член из себя, чтобы плавно опуститься обратно, насаживаясь глубже, до самой мошонки.   
  
Дерек наслаждается ритмом движений и отстраненно прислушивается к всхлипываниям Стайлза. Тот будто не может сдерживаться, округляя губы в восторженном возгласе и громко постанывая. Его длинные пальцы сжимаются на плечах Дерека, оставляя красные отметины, а он тянется вперед, оставляя легкий укус на рвущей кожу ключице. Стайлз выгибается от легкого укола боли и теряется в ритме, сосредотачиваясь на движении. Дерек подкидывает его бедра выше и насаживает узкую задницу на член, отстраненно наслаждаясь красотой стройного тела в его руках, светлой кожей с россыпью кофейных родинок, которые он обязательно вылижет в следующий раз.  
  
Стайлз сжимает ладонь на своем члене, хрипя, что больше не может терпеть. Дерек согласно кивает головой, подаваясь бедрами глубже, таранит тесную дырку, задевая головкой набухшую простату. Стайлз кончает за несколько резких движений кулака по стволу, туго сжимаясь и не оставляя Дереку шансов. Дерек изливается на глубоком толчке буквально сразу после него, до синяков сжимая его бедра.  
  
Стайлз медленно соскальзывает с Дерека, слегка поморщившись, и тут же ловит его ехидную усмешку.  
  
— Ни слова, Хейл, — предупреждающе тыкает Дерека в грудь, — у меня теперь в заднице хлюпает.  
  
Дерек прижимает Стайлза к себе и пальцами входит в растянутое отверстие. Тот даже не успевает протестующе пискнуть, а Дерек уже облизывает фаланги, измазанные его собственным семенем и смазкой.   
  
— Твой вкус был лучше, — Хейл урчит, прижимаясь губами ко рту Стайлза и проникая внутрь языком. Тот даже не отстраняется, хотя это кажется ему жутко пошлым, — в следующий раз я вылижу твою задницу. Ты только представь, как мой язык будет скользить в растянутую дырку, оглаживая края. Как я буду слизывать каждую каплю спермы, а твоя задница будет заполнена ею, — хриплый шепот наждачкой проходит по оголенным нервам Стайлза, а он даже ничего не отвечает, предвкушая движения влажного и шершавого языка, вылизывающего припухшее отверстие.  
  
Дерек довольно смеется, утыкаясь носом в макушку Стайлза, выдергивая того из мечтаний переводом темы:  
  
— Так как тебе удалось выбить мне новое место на парковке? Я ежегодно пытался это сделать с момента начала работы с Блэйк, а она упряма, как сто мулов, — он ерошит волосы пальцами, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию.  
  
— Просто ты не умеешь просить, Хейл, — Стайлз смазано целует Дерека, чтобы тут же возмущенно дернуться, — а где мой подарок?  
  
— О, он остался на работе, прости, — Дерек расстроенно дергает плечом, но как только Стайлз укладывается на него обратно, дьявольски усмехается, — после праздников ты его получишь.  
  
— Это если ты останешься жив. Потому что я намереваюсь рассказать о нас своему отцу. А он шериф, — Стайлз ехидно скалится, а Дерек лишь обреченно стонет.  
  
И на что он только подписался.


End file.
